


Fucking Finally

by repmetsyrrah



Series: Fucking Finally [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, High School, M/M, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repmetsyrrah/pseuds/repmetsyrrah
Summary: On the inside of his wrist, messy but legible, is scribbled ‘hey there prince noctis im prompto nice to meet you’.Or, neither Prompto or Noctis talk to each other for far too long.





	Fucking Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven't written anything in almost a year but this fandom grabbed me and won't let go so I'm just kinda along for the ride at this point.
> 
> This follows Brotherhood canon with the exception that Prompto decided to get into shape first, without speaking to Noct.

Noctis couldn’t have been much luckier when it came to his Mark.

He _could_ have been like Gladio, who from age six has had neat, thin cursive across his bicep declaring, ‘my name is ignis scientia and i believe you are my soulmate’.

Other than that, not much.

It appears much later than most people’s, not unheard of but enough Noct worries he may not have one at all.

He’s overwhelmingly relieved when it eventually it fades in over a period of week when he’s fourteen, just starting his last year of junior high.

On the inside of his wrist, messy but legible, is scribbled ‘hey there prince noctis im prompto nice to meet you’.

\--

There’s a boy in Noctis’ class called Prompto with whom he has never spoken.

Noct takes two days off school after his Mark comes in because he can’t quite deal with that right away.

\--

He returns to school with a glove that covers most of his forearm and ignores the stares and speculation.

Marks are sacred, everyone knows it’s there but at least they'll never ask.

\--

Prompto is blond and sometimes wears glasses.

He like photography and his smile could outshine the sun.

Noct can’t wait.

\--

Prompto doesn’t talk to him.

Noctis has assumed, since his Mark seems to be a greeting that he would be waiting on Prompto to approach him.

It’s not like the other boy _avoids_ him, he’s just painfully shy, and a little awkward but endearingly so (at least in Noct’s opinion).

He doesn’t talk to most people in his class.

Doesn’t talk to Noctis.

\--

Noct sits on his bed and traces his Mark again.

It’s an introduction. He’s sure of it. Prompto is speaking first.

Noct pulls his glove back up.

He just needs to wait.

\--

Prompto stands on the bench next to him one lunchtime and Noct’s heart stops in his chest.

He lifts his camera and quickly takes three pictures of a bird on a branch above them.

He turns to Noctis and- “Mr. Argentum, get down before you hurt yourself.”

Noctis and Prompto both jump and Prompto shoots him a grin before turning to apologise to the teacher.

He doesn’t say a word to Noct.

\--

He text Ignis later to ask if it’s always wrong to punch a teacher and Ignis sends back a picture of his latest attempt at a Tenebraen tart.

He sends Ignis a line of hearts and receives a picture from Gladio of Ignis smiling at his phone.

The teacher confiscates his phone and his soulmate still won’t talk to him but at least there’s tarts to look forward to.

\--

“I’m not sure at all why it couldn’t be a reply to your greeting,” Ignis tells him. “It’s perfectly plausible as a response.”

“It just... “ Noct struggles to find the words. “I just _know,_ okay? _”_

Ignis sighs.

“If you say so.”

Noct huffs and turns back to his homework.

Iggy’s somewhat disjointed but very clear and specific ‘did he say your name was ignis oh wow this might be weird but i think um how do i wait whats your last name’ loops around his calf as it has since he was five, starting just above his ankle.

So really, what does he know.

\--

“What if I talk to him first and screw it up?”

Gladio groans.

“Like we’re meant to be soulmates but-”

“Look, some people say ‘hey there’ in response, okay? Like ‘hey man’, ‘oh hey there’.”

“It’s not ‘oh hey there though it’s ‘hey there’, like he’s getting my attention. And then he says his name and ‘nice to meet you’ like-”

Gladio’s reply is another swing of his broadsword, forcing Noct to warp across the training room to keep his head.

\--

Noct doesn’t bring it up again that week.

It’s not like the conversation was going to lead somewhere it hadn't been in the last hundred times they’d had it.

\--

When he was younger Noctis had traced the large looping letters of _‘oh im sorry i just needed some fresh air’_ on his father’s shoulder and listened to stories about his mother.

He was happy when he talked about her. He had the same smile he only wore for Noctis when it was just the two of them.

Noctis thinks of Prompto’s bright, easy smile, his excitement when he lines up a good shot, or the unguarded way his whole face lights up when he’s happy.

Noctis really wants Prompto to smile at him.

\--

“Just fucking _talk_ to him.”

Noctis rolls out of the way of Gladio’s sword and doesn’t reply.

\--

Noctis does _not_ take several months to admit to himself that the real reason he won’t talk to Prompto first is the rare but real possibility that Prompto is his soulmate, but Noctis isn't his.

He doesn’t admit it at all because it’s not true.

Not in the slightest.

\--

Prompto wins two awards at the school’s end of year prizegiving and smiles so brightly Noctis’ heart does a weird jumping thing in his chest.

Which Noct doesn’t think too hard about.

Instead he cheers loudly for him and the girl in the seat next to him gives him an odd look.

\--

It’s the first day of high school and the day Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum has decided, once and for all, he’s going to talk to his soulmate.

Gladio might cry with relief.

He’s done waiting, whatever happens, he’ll deal with it.

\--

A hand thumps him on the back.

“Hey there, Prince Noctis, I’m Prompto, nice to meet you.”

Noct’s brain grinds to a halt and he stares for far too long.

He had a _plan_

Prompto looks awkward, then anxious, then somewhat upset, like he thinks he’s done something wrong.

He shuffles nervously and is about to say something further but Noct’s mouth decides that’s the moment it’s actually going to start working again.

“Fucking _finally_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, thanks to Noct, Prompto does have the words 'fucking finally' tattooed on him. He brings it up a lot. Noctis why would you do that to him.


End file.
